Field
The present disclosure relates to facilitating access to portions of processing equipment, such as access for cleaning fluid between a bearing assembly and a frame.
Description of the Related Art
Processing equipment, such as conveyor systems, is used for a variety of purposes. For example, conveyor systems are used to transport articles from a first location to a second location. These systems can include a conveyor belt (or chain) that is arranged in an endless loop and driven to convey the objects on the belt surface. The belt can be supported by rotatable elements, such as rollers, at certain locations along the length of the belt. Portions of the rollers can be journaled (e.g., installed) in bearing assemblies that are mounted to a frame or other support structure of the conveyor assembly. This allows the rollers to transfer a portion of the weight of the belt and the conveyed product to the frame, while also permitting the rollers to rotate relative to the frame and the belt.